The Waterfall
by gue22
Summary: SIDE STORY To: 'When Worlds Collide' aka 'Chapter 9B': Accidentally imbued with fumes from Otherworld's red-pipe, Chichi surprises Goku by demanding to go on an old adventure. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters Goku or Chichi, I just…love them to bits J

**This is a side story to "When Worlds Collide" WARNING IT CONTAINS SEX**

_This picks up immediately after chapter 9, so if you have not read the main story, err…I think you'll probably not understand, but might still enjoy if you love Goku and Chichi_

SoulRaker, kawaii248, TheGanstaOfLove, Kiara, ShadowYashi, KakarotSon, mossgirl615 guys, as promised, here it is, we can call it chapter 9B, lol

The Waterfall

"That's a good boy, now…" Chichi said languorously to Gotenks, her arms wrapping around Goku's neck once more "…Goku and I are going on a little trip, we'll be back okay" she coed over him, even more so than she usually does

'Urgh how embarrassing' "…Okay…" Gotenks said again

"Trip?" Gohan stared at his parents in disbelief. He had seen that lethargic expression on his mom's face before, and it was usually preceded by some rather loud and embarrassing sounds from their bedroom. He had no idea that she was just high. He tried to cover up his embarrassment as he wondered how they could have forgotten that the fate of the world was hanging in the balance. Had they forgotten the emergency trip to space?

"Kakarot, I demand that you tell me what the hell you meant about rejuvenation tanks!" Vegeta spat out, completely disgusted, there was no doubt in his mind that Chichi wore the after-glow of sex, even if he couldn't smell it off of them, it was disgusting. And damn it all, he had waited long enough for an explanation!

"Bye!" Goku grinned, before he vanished out of sight, leaving behind an angry Vegeta, a shamefaced Gotenks, a disbelieving Gohan, and a completely confused Videl.

In a second, they reappeared next to Mr Popo at the look-out.

"Where's Dende Mr Popo?" Goku asked

"Sleeping it off" Mr Popo said, shaking his head

"Um…Goku, this is not the waterfall" Chichi observed

"I know, but I don't know how to get to the waterfall, I can't use instant transmission to get there since I don't have a ki to lock on to, and I could fly but, not sure which direction…" he said, smiling down at her. She was still in his arms, her arms wrapped around his neck

"so…nimbus then?" she looked back at him, her eyes dazed, her face the picture of serenity

"Yep!" he beamed before tilting his head up just a notch "Nimbus!" he called out, and as only a magical cloud could, Nimbus suddenly zoomed to view, placing itself strategically next to the couple

"Ready?" he asked her, and Chichi just nodded her head. Goku placed Chichi on the cloud, helping her to sit upright before jumping behind her, wrapping his legs and arms around her waist.

"Take us to that waterfall Nimbus, you remember the one right?" Goku communicated with his cloud. And sure enough, again, as only an object of magic could, Nimbus sped off in the direction of the waterfall without need for specifications, directions, names or GPS.

Chichi let her weight rest on Goku's chest, he was so wonderful and warm, Nimbus was so wonderful and fluffy, the sky was so wonderful and blue, and as she sighed contentedly, closing her eyes, she let the swirl of colours dance and blend secretly behind her eyelids.

She could feel the wind in her hair as Nimbus picked up speed

"Goku, I'm sooo thirsty" she said "…hungry too…" she patted her stomach

"Jeesh, Chi, you got the munchies huh?" he rubbed his neck thoughtfully "Do you wanna go back to Bulma's for a bite?"

"…um..." she pondered lazily, flicking her short hair as it kept tickling the beginnings of her forehead as it moved with the wind. For some reason the painting at the back of the carton of Goten's favourite juice popped into her mind. "…let's go to Ceres Valley, it's suppose to be the most magical place on earth, with fruit as sweet as honey…" she recited the juice company's slogan

"REALLY?" Goku licked his lips, how come he had never heard of this place before "…Nimbus, Ceres VALLEY!" Goku called out excitedly

The cloud dipped, almost carrying them at a ninety-degree angle before it made a sharp turn, speeding off in a different direction

"Faster Nimbus, faster!" Chichi laughed, even though her stomach had just made a flip-flop, she gripped Goku's Gi and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of practically soaring through the air

A short while later Nimbus took another steep dip until, coming to a light hover, low enough for them to jump down.

"Is this it?" Goku asked, looking around the never ending array of trees. It was definitely an orchard, with the trees noticeably evenly spaced out.

Chichi looked around a bit disappointed, she didn't see any giant bees or butterflies like in the picture on the carton, no rainbow and giant white birds perched on the trees either, but…there was tons of fruit, and she just couldn't wait to sink her teeth into it.

"I think so" she said, jumping off of Nimbus, only to topple over and fall, laughing as she dusted her knees, not bothered by the small scraping she had just endured

"…what shall we get first?" Goku asked excitedly, truthfully he wanted to try a bit of everything, or more accurately a LOT of EVERYTHING

"…MULBERRIES!" she declared racing to the first tree that was near her. It was just their luck that the hundreds of clusters of swollen drupes were pitch-black with ripeness. She could hardly wait to sink her teeth into the fat, succulent and juicy fruit. "…come on Goku, don't they look delicious?" she started picking the fruit from where she could reach without effort

"mnn…" she moaned in delight, as her teeth sank into their sweetness. It was the single most delicious thing she had ever tasted in her life, and the more she ate, the more ravenous she was. "mnn…Goku…oh god" she licked the trickle of purple juice trailing down and staining her lips and chin "…don't just stand there Goku, get some, get some, this is better than sex I tell you, get some!" she shooed him, shoving more and more mulberries into her mouth, her lips growing darker as the fruit continued to stain.

"Mnn…oh…mnn…this is soooo good!" she wiped her sticky purple fingertips on her dress, reaching for more…

Goku watched, fascinated…he had never seen her enjoy food like this before. She was positively radiant, with all the purple juices oozing out and staining her face, her tongue, her hands, her clothes, and the miracle was that Chichi didn't seem to care nor notice. She just kept picking, kept popping and shoving, moaning her delight, even going as far as closing her eyes to savour the taste.

He could do nothing about his erection, Chichi and delicious fruit, coming together in a messy, sticky and uninhibited situation like this? He never would have thought it, but it was the ultimate turn-on.

"…Goku, oh my Kami, don't just stand there…" Chichi came to stand next to him, her purple tongue darting all over the place, lapping up each last bit of mulberry juice trickling from her mouth and sticky purple fingers "…you have to try this…" she stood on tip-toe, shoving her index finger in his mouth

What could poor Goku do but suck at its sweetness? He was trying to compose and control himself, he knew that Chichi was not herself, but damn it all she wasn't making it easy

"…sweet hey?" she asked him, pulling out her finger, as she stepped around the tree and began to pick from a different angel

"…very…" Goku said hoarsely, his eyes lingering on the way her little dress kept riding up her thighs each time she stood on tip-toe to pick more fruit.

"…Goku lift me up, look at this cluster here, look how thick it is, ooh I'll bet it's the juiciest!" she declared excitedly

Goku gulped, and made a move to help her up. He placed his hands on the narrowing of her waist, and gently lifted her so she could reach her target.

"…oh, you have to, have to try these…" she said, sliding down his hands and shoving a handful of the berries into his mouth, her eyes staring at his face expectantly

"…very good…" Goku agreed, as the ravenous saiyan in him finally took over from the lust-filled one, quickly he hovered into the air and began his own quick picking and shoving into his mouth, his grin as wide as the sea itself as he immersed himself in the sweet and tart taste "…wow chi, this is great…" he happily exclaimed as Chichi laughed

"HEY!" a stern voice interrupted them "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

Goku turned his purple stained face from the tree and came face to face with a man in a guards uniform

"THIS IS PRIVATE PROPERTY, YOU TWO THIEVES ARE IN A LOT OF TROUBLE" the security guard narrowed his eyes

Chichi covered her mouth and tried, very unsuccessfully to stifle her laughter

"Oh, we're not thieves, my wife was hungry so we just stopped by to grab some fruit" GOku said easily, perplexed by the anger on the mans face "…honest, we didn't steal anything…"

"OH?" the guard advanced towards them "…so you paid for all that fruit did you?" he asked

"…um, I thought we only had to pay if we bought it from the store, my grandpa and I always just picked it for free where I grew up, and after I married Chichi, we used to pick all kinds of fruits in the lands by our house…" he was saying, while Chichi on her part was already on her knees from laughter! Man oh Man had she missed him with his clueless and childish ways, the growing vein on the security guards face, who undoubtedly thought the taller man was making fun of him, pulsating with increasing intensity

"…so you see, we really only pay for stuff if we buy it in the city…" Goku concluded his explanation

"THAT'S IT!" the guard was furious, he would not be taken for a fool "YOU TWO ARE COMING WITH ME!" he declared, putting away his black stick and pulling out hand-cuffs from his pockets

He moved to the laughing and crying woman on the grass first, oh yes, he had seen her type before, probably drunk out of her mind, jumping the fence, thinking it'd be funny to make fun of the Ceres Valley guards, oh, he'd show them

Chichi was too busy laughing to find it in her to resist arrest, she let the guard cuff her hands behind her back, before moving to Goku

"HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK BUDDY" he instructed the confused Saiyan

"…um…are you going to put that on me too?" Goku pointed to the cuffs on Chichi's wrists, "…cause truth be told, it doesn't really look all that comfortable…" he started wining before the cuffs even came on

The guard was really, really getting pissed off by this duo, he roughly pulled Goku's arms behind his back and slapped the cuffs on him. He then linked his arm with his and roughly yanked up Chichi from her position to try and drag them away

"Hey" Goku said, narrowing his eyes, when he saw the rough way he had handled Chichi "…no need to be rough…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND WALK BUDDY" the guard dismissed him, "YOU TOO!" he said shoving Chichi

He was in the beginnings of a blink when something painful tightened around his wrist, yelping, he tried to yank his hand free and stared. 'How the? How did he? What the?' he asked himself frantically, when he realized that the man he had just cuffed had his wrist in a death-grip, the cuffs lying broken by his feet

"I said, no rough business" Goku said, getting angry now. He gave the man a light push, keeping him away from Chichi before gently helping her up "…are you okay Chi?...' he said and snapped her cuffs, wondering what their purpose was.

He was about to say something else when the guard started talking into his walkie-talkie, his face was as white as a sheet from Goku's little display with the handcuffs

"I think it's time to go Goku, come on…they'll be more of them, and they'll put us in jail" she said, still laughing as she grabbed his hand and made a clumsy dash for it "…hurry, use your super speed to steal as much fruit as you can, HURRY GOKU!" she pushed him

"STEAL!" GOku shrieked, were they really stealing here? And was Chichi actually ENCOURAGING HIM?

"HURRY!" her voice rang

"Okay…okay…" he said, as he stunned the guard that was still nursing his paining wrist, by disappearing

A few seconds later, he re-appeared, just as loud voices and dogs started approaching from further down the trees

"…hah hah hah…" deep breath "…they're coming Goku, and they have dogs, let's go, let's go!" Chichi said hurriedly

"Nimbus!" Goku called out to his trusted cloud as he grabbed his wife's hand, jumping high into the air, flabbergasting the entourage of guards that had just arrived with their trusted dogs, by landing gracefully on what could only be described as a yellow fluffly cloud

"The Waterfall, Nimbus!" Goku commanded

The poor souls left ground-bound stared with their jaws hanging to their knees, their eyes wide in disbelief

"Ppppptltltl" Chichi laughed, sticking out her tongue at them, with Goku grinning and waving as Nimbus took off and disappeared

"You used your top, GREAT!" Chichi exclaimed happily when she saw the sac of berries that Goku had. He had taken off the orange overlayer of his gi and used that to stock up

"…yeah…" he grinned, opening it up

Chichi's eyes lit up like a cell phone in the dark, as she began to pop the berries in her mouth one at a time

In no time at all, Nimbus began another steep descent, finally, they had arrived

"Goku! Look!" Chichi pointed excitedly, she could already feel the cool tiny prickle of mist against her skin.

She had to take deeper breathes as they became engulfed in the humid mist, their ears defeaning from the loud thundering of the majesty of the falling curtain of water

Nimbus flew straight through the downpour, even as Chichi shrieked and laughed as she got completely drenched, the pressure of the falling water almost sweeping her off of the cloud, but Goku had already made a move to hold on to her, his hair falling into his eyes from dampness

As soon as they cleared the downpour, Nimbus halted, hovering just a few feet off the ground in the familiar cave

"OH NO!" Chichi shrieked, when she opened her eyes "…the fruit got swept away in the water!" she pointed at the almost empty sac

Goku laughed out loud, it was strange for him to see Chichi being so obsessive about food. That was his department, that red pipe of Grand-Kai's sure was potent!

"…aw…don't be like that Chi…" he said, when he saw the sad look on her face "…look where we are…" he swept his hand around the cave "…hmm…isn't it exactly like it was all those years ago?" he marveled, almost seventy years, and nothing much had changed

"It is" she said breathlessly, as she jumped off Nimbus to take a look around the cave, so many wonderful memories pushing themselves on her all at once "…it is…" she concluded

Goku hopped off Nimbus and dared to link his hand in hers, this is how it should be between them, if he could only freeze this moment

"OH GOKU LOOK!" she yelled excitedly, as she spotted a few berries falling off the cloud where Goku had been sitting

"ALRIGHT!" he exclaimed, making a dash for them, faster than Chichi could manage

"HEY!" she yelled, but Goku had already shoved them in his mouth, laughing. "THOSE WERE MINE" but Goku just closed his mouth and made a dramatic display of chewing and savouring them, shrugging his shoulders innocently

Surprising him, she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist, her mouth assaulted his, as her tongue pried his mouth open, tasting the remnants of the berries that were now making their way down his throat

"…mnnn…." she sucked on the sweetness of his tongue and pulled hers out of his mouth, quickly darting it out to lap at the trickle of purple juice evident on the corner of his mouth

"Got the last drop" she said, her voice low and husky, her breath suddenly quickening from the proximity of their bodies, as she nibbled on her lower lip to suck in the very last essence of the berry juice

Goku swallowed, hard, this was teetering on dangerous ground real fast. It had been years since he'd lain with her, she wasn't making it easy to resist.

The red pipe heightening every sensation, every feeling, every emotion, every need, she didn't even think over, she simply and boldly she leaned into him again, nibbling on his lips, tracing her tongue first at the bottom, then the top and then forcibly prying them open again in search of more of the sweet remnants in his mouth

Goku groaned at the sensation, she was hot and sweet and familiar.

"Chi" he groaned into her mouth, pulling away from her, heart racing, in an effort to calm down his raging erection

Chichi brought her mouth against his again, spasms of electricity working their way down to her toes, eliciting feelings years old, feelings long forgotten, feelings just two days ago she wouldn't have thought her body capable off.

"Goku" she breathed, slowly running her finger-tips through his spikes, her body athletically supported by her thighs around his waist

"Goku" she breathed again, reveling in the rock-hard bulge poking her crotch through his clothes, through _her_ clothes…unacceptable…she decided on the spot. She had gone from slightly chilly at the touch of the light breeze against her wet skin and clothes from the downpour of the shower, to feverish in seconds.

Muscles that hadn't been stroked, hadn't been stretched, hadn't been filled in thirty-five years were vigorous with life, throbbing, aching, demanding to be filled…

"Goku" she breathed again, and began rocking herself to and fro against his hardness, her wet panty soaked from the showers of the waterfall, but even more from the outflow of her own bodily fluids, warm and sticky and pooling.

Impatiently she reached into his pants and slipped her fingers in his underwear, the pungent smell of her sex filling the cave as she grabbed his erection, his hairs tickling the base of her fist.

"…Chichi stop…" Goku groaned, grabbing her wrist to prevent her fingers from doing that wonderful thing they were doing "…I-I won't be able to control myself for much longer…" he shut his eyes, as her lone finger, though her wrist was still in his grasp, traced a line around his sensitive and glistening head, spreading the moisture down along his length, eliciting shivers down his spine.

"…I don't want to stop Goku, I don't want you to control yourself, it's been so long…" she gripped him tighter, stroking and pumping him up and down "…thirty-five years, thirty-five years…" she whispered "…I want you…" she removed her hand from him, untangling her legs from around his waist to stand before him. She pushed down his pants and boxers, watching as his erection sprang out as she reached up to her hips, and began to slowly slide down her underwear

Goku watched the flimsy lace fall to her feet as she stepped over

"…and I'm going to have you…" she said, advancing towards him

He wanted this, so badly, so much…but…Chichi wasn't herslf, it wouldn't be right, his instincts told him NO!

She was still walking, slowly, advancing towards him, because he had unknowingly started backing away from her advances, but since his pants had pooled around his ankles, he tripped, fell and ended up on the floor, with his back against the cracked wall

Chichi smiled at the combination of lust and fear in his eyes, he looked so sexy with all that hair wet and flattened on his face.

"Chi, please, we can't do this, you're not your…oh god" he closed his eyes as the hot sheath encased him

She was sitting on him, closing her eyes as the feeling of having that intimate part of him, stretch and fill her. It was so foreign now after all these years, yet, still so achingly familiar, so achingly sweet

Goku gasped at the all consuming sensation and grabbed her hips, like he had grown to doing so many times all those years ago as husband and wife. Chichi bit down on her bottom lip and pried his hands away, she didn't need him guiding her, or controlling the pace, this was her ride and she was determined to play it at her own pace.

Slowly, she began to grind her hip-bone further and further into him, as the walls inside her began to contract uncontrollably, it was like a burning itch, and each grind into his pelvis, like a desperate scratch, trying to alleviate, faster and harder, harder and harder she grinded, grabbing his hands and forcing them to touch her nipples through her dress

Goku tore at the thin fabric and grabbed both mounds simulatenously as he squeezed them, and swiped his thumbs over the nipples. Growling he instinctively groped her hips again, trying to take over the rhythm to match the climbing needs of his body, but Chichi slapped him off again and roughly made him go back to her breasts as she arched herself back, practically squatting on him now, her legs extended to touch the wall of the cave, her own hands touching the floor as she upped the pace on top of him

"Chichi! Ah!" he couldn't control it, he could never control it when she played it like this, especially as her walls started to grip and release, grip and release him so fast that all he could do was pull on her breasts, and bruising her with the sheer force of it, and bit of his tongue as his orgasm hit, as she convulsed one last time on top of him, her feet kicking against the wall, her toes curling and scraping against

Their heads on opposite sides, her legs still entrapping him against the wall, as his lay sprawled from underneath her bum, they both flopped their heads against the hard cave floor, panting

"Ow!" she rubbed the spot that had just connected with the floor, giggling through her labored breathing

Heart-rate still slightly elevated, Goku sat up and reached for her arms. He pulled her up and towards him, and crushed her body against his wet t-shirt

"You're wet" she pointed out the obvious

"Chi" he said "…we should talk about…" but his sentence was cut short by her teeth scrapping on his earlobe "…I've never even kissed another man, you know that" the words shot out of her

"…you say it like it's a bad thing Chi" his stomach tightened, was she coming back to herself?

"…all those years I spent alone, I wasn't exactly without offers you know…" she trailed off

"…I know…" he breathed, growing afraid of where this conversation would lead

"…but it was always you Goku, I loved you so much, when you touched me…it was…explosive, still is…" she moved her hands to make contact with his skin, anywhere she could touch

"…Chi…"

"…but you, you…" her voice cracked "…you kissed that woman Goku, and you say there haven't been others but…" the well of emotion came rushing at her

"…I kissed her to remember Chichi, that's all. Shinganga is dead anyway, I had to travel to otherworld to find someone with the kind of magic that would help me remember, and a kiss was the price I had to pay…" he cupped her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb

"…i shouldn't even care, anyway, so you don't have to explain…" she whispered, reveling in the feeling of his thumb against her cheek. Such a simple touch, innocent touch, but the sensations were potent on her heightened flesh. The pull came from her centre, hot and urgent, wanting more…

"…make love to me again Goku…" she murmured, inching into his hand, tilting her head to capture a finger into her mouth

"…Chichi you're not yourself, please, I don't want you to hate me for this tomorrow…"

"…make love to me…" she sucked on his finger, moving her hand up to cup his face

Goku removed his finger reluctantly and touched his forehead with hers, trying to breath. Somehow his hands found their way to her head, combing through her hair. The short locks were unfamiliar and not as satisfying to glide his hands through as the long ones, but…he searched her face, his resolve torn between doing that which his body desired the most and what his head knew was right

"Chichi…" he started to say, but Chichi had already moved to tug at his last-item of clothing, his wet t-shirt "…please be reasonable, I don't want you to hate me for this later…" he tried to reason, but the t-shirt was already being pulled off his head

"Goku, you've denied me so much, for so many years, do you really want to deny me this?" she spoke leisurely, her hands rubbing his now bare torso. Her touch was soft and slippery, as she fought his internal resistance. A light breeze flew past, hardening his nipples, and as his eyes met his, begging for the chance to further abandon their reality and their uncertainties, he began his work on her lips.

He kissed her, soft and slow, his heart filling and swelling with emotion. He probed gently, nipping and sucking, drawing strength from a deep well of guilt, of longing and of need. She was more heated, more insistent as their tongues met in the midst of their hot and quickening breath.

Greedily, Chichi drank from him, this sweet wine of their combined and building lust. His hands roamed everywhere, familiarizing themselves with every curvature of her body. She was already intoxicated, but their passions and spirits were creating a different kind of high. Her strapless bra, the last piece of clothing found its way to the floor, his pants and boxers, disentangled and kicked right off of his ankles, leaving no part in hiding of the two wet and glistening bodies.

His erection pressed hot and hard against her inner thigh as he maneuvered her beneath him. He stretched himself out above her and levitated an inch above her. The small space allowing a bout of air to touch her skin. His eyes had lost all their innocence, as they took in her lustful beauty before he grabbed her leg and lifted it into the air, in the same moment that he crashed his mouth against hers, stifling her loud gasp, as he plunged into her, pulled back and plunged, again, and again, again and again, all the while, stifling her screams with his mouth, her stray leg wrapping against him, her hips inching closer and closer, demanding more of him, faster and harder

Their slow rhythm had long since given to urgent and demanding thrusts of passion as she arched her body for his comfort and as the pleasure became too much to bare, Goku buried his face in the crook of her neck and released waves of ki from that part of him that was plunging in and out of her. The waves of ki made ripples that glided over the entirety of her intimate area, the vibrations tantalizing her clitoris and perineum as he hit her faster and faster at her sensitive spot deep inside her, throwing her into ecstacy which had her screaming

"ah…ah…Goku…yes…yes YES!" she screamed, trembling from the inside out, her body breaking into bouts of sweat as she clung to him, her nails digging into his back as the sensations sent her to oblivion and back again.

"Chi…ah…" Goku couldn't contain it any longer as he felt her insides grab and release, grab and release him, draining him of all control. He growled her name into her throat, and desperately sought out her mouth, the taste of her like no other as he shuddered, losing himself pulling at her hair until the flesh on her neck was taut, before he collapsed on top of her, soaked and panting, the thundering of the water as it hit the rocks wildly bellow, lulling them

Goku rolled over and gathered her into his arms, unable to stop touching her. He was still hot and burning, and she glowing like an ember as she snuggled up to him

"Chichi?"

"Hmm?"

"I think something just bit me on the bum" he said, turning on his side

"Pah hah hah hah!" Chichi just burst out laughing, Goku joining in, as he rubbed the sore spot on his bum

"I hope I don't get a boo-boo, I really hate those" he whined

"Pah hah hah, boo-boo" she laughed "…honestly Goku, who says that?"

"Gohan did, remember?" he said wistfully

"How can I forget, he used to terrorize me with that, momma, boo-boo, momma boo-boo" she giggled, "…he was so cute though, wasn't he?"

"Yep! Sure was, and he was addicted to your boo-boos!" he remarked

"Don't remind me, it took me two years to finally get him to stop breast-feeding, and by then my poor boo-boos had teeth marks…EEP!" she yelped as she found herself suddenly on her feet and pinned against the wall

"Goku wha…?" she was starting to say when he cut her off

"momma boo-boo, momma boo-boo" he started, grinning as he dipped his head to capture one nipple in his mouth, his resolve long forgotten, the playful nymph in him fully awake

"I'm warning you Goku!...GOKU!" she tried to wrestle out of his grip, laughing and moaning at the same time as his teeth gently bit on one nipple, as his tongue teased the exact same spot

"momma, boo-boo" he started on the other one, "I love these boo-boos" he murmured, leaving an identical tooth mark around her areola, before releasing his hold on her as he began to adminster a trail of hot kisses all the way down to her stomach

Chichi moaned as his tongue darted into her belly button, her body urgently wanting more from him, she gripped him by the hair and pushed his face lower, sighing when the tip of his nose touched her intimate area…

It would be a few more hours before they left the cave for Capsule Corp.

_I hope you guys enjoyed it, and um…chapter 11 should be up soon_

_Be kind and review please_


End file.
